The present invention relates to a shopping cart designed for use in shopping or for similar purposes.
There has been previously proposed a variety of wheeled shopping carts that can be collapsed or folded into a substantially flat unit as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,956 and 3,388,920. Notwithstanding the above inventions, the applicant has found it desirable to provide a shopping cart having certain important additional features not found in the above referenced patents.
In particular, for apartment living it has been found most desirable to be able to remove the handle from the cart for storage. In addition, due to the fact that different people of different height will purchase the cart, then it is desirable to be able to tilt the handle at different angles as well as adjust the height of the handle.